1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective container for electronic devices. Specifically, the invention is a fireproof container, sufficiently voluminous for the storage of hard drives and the like, having a fireproof panel brought into contact with the container, so as to protect the devices therein, when the surrounding environment exceeds a pre-determined temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of protective devices for computer equipment and the like are described and claimed in the related arts. Devices include both passive and active protection systems. Several examples are discussed below.
Engler, U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,833, describes and claims a thermally insulated cabinet for protecting electronic data storage devices from damage by accidental and environmental conditions and from intentional acts. The cabinet is comprised of multiple layers of thermal insulation materials.
Kikinis, U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,597, describes and claims a fireproof enclosure for the remote storage of a data storage element. The data storage element contacts a heat sink mounted to a wall of the enclosure so as to transfer heat out of the enclosure. Heat dissipation through the heat sink and into the wall is terminated by moving the heat sink or by stopping the flow of coolant therein when the temperature surrounding the enclosure indicates a fire.
Decante, U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,156, describes and claims a protective enclosure for a computer system. The enclosure includes a safe-like device having a door with a multi-polar switch to interrupt the exchange of data to protect the system against fraudulent use, damage, and tampering.
Generally, enclosures are either sealed thereby requiring heat to be conducted through the enclosure or manually sealable via a closable door. As such, heat management within the container remains a challenge. The related arts do not provide a means for closing a fireproof container based upon the response of a heat activated mechanical device.
What is required is a fireproof container for the storage of computer equipment having a heat activated closure panel which is open under normal temperature conditions and automatically closes when conditions representative of a fire are detected.